1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a skiing boot comprising a plastic base shell and a leg part or gaiter, which is pivotally movable relative to the base shell and has an end portion that faces the toe of the boot and is engageable with the base shell during a pivotal movement toward the toe of the boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known skiing boots of that kind the forward edge facing the toe of the boot constitutes an engaging surface, which is adapted to cooperate with a corresponding abutment provided on the base shell during a pivotal movement toward a forward lean position. It is also known to provide damping interlayers on the engaging surface or the abutment surface or in the space between said two surfaces in order to avoid a hard impact of the pivoted leg part on the base shell.